


Hawks

by drakonlily



Series: Stag [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, liar liar pants on fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakonlily/pseuds/drakonlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wants to talk to Will after the attempt on Hannibal's life and Beverly's murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawks

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS

″You contracted someone to kill Dr Lecter.″ 

Graham's eyes widened. He leaned back in the old chair and held onto the table as a means to steady himself. ″What?″ 

Jack's large hands slammed against that rickety table. ″The orderly, Will. The one that _you_ sent to kill Dr Lecter!″

Confusion passed over Will's features, a face that had grown more lean with time incarcerated. ″The one who was talking to Abel?″ He asked after a long moment of consideration. 

Jack almost launched into a tirade, then his face contorted ″...what?″ 

They looked at each other with mirrored expressions until Graham spoke again ″...why would I want Dr Lecter murdered for ceasing to treat me?″ 

Jack pushed off the table and stood upright. ″You dismissed Dr Lecter.″

″No I didn't... Dr Chilton...″ 

Swift steps brought Jack around to the side of the table. ″ _Do NOT_ lie to me, Will I cannot …. I...″ The crack in Jack's mask began to fall in the private room. A chip of perfect stone eroded and allowed a pure, punished emotion to ooze out like oil ″I can't keep losing people.″ 

The effect on Graham was obvious. Tears came to his eyes and he attempted to stand, thwarted by the chains that held him to the table. ″I... I told Beverly to look I'm so sorry. I … I told not to get to close to him I-″

″WHO IS HE?″ Jack thundered. ″YOU KNOW, Why are you protecting him!?″ Jack swung wildly from a man in need of comfort to a man ready to punch God in the face. It was understandable for someone going through grief. 

Graham swallowed and bit the inside of his cheek. ″Because my word isn't good for anything, Jack.″ 

″I need a lead, Will. I … please.″ Jack sank to the chair. ″I need something.″ 

″Whoever killed Beverly respected her, Jack. She wasn't... displayed as a kill, she wasn't... tortured. She was erected as a monument. A testament to her skill.″ 

″Stop. Talking.″ Jack ground out, his hand flexed as if he was debating throwing a fist into Graham's handsome nose. 

″He is a cannibal, the Ripper. He's eating them, Jack. He's worldly, he's intelligent. And Bev knew him. You know him.″ 

″I thought I knew you!″ 

″You still know me, Jack.″ 

″THEN WHY-″ Jack snarled ″are you lying to me!″ 

″Withholding the truth is the only real help I can give you right now, Jack.″ 

With a thundering yell, Jack slammed his hand against the wall with a flat palm. 

″You can't tear a building down with your bare hands, Jack.″ 

Oblivious to what had to be pain in his hand, Jack stood back up. ″Then give me a bulldozer.″ 

Will swallowed. ″What is the orderly saying?″ 

″He isn't.″ 

″Maybe I could talk to him?″ 

″....we'll see, Will.″ 

Later, when Graham was leaning against the wall of his cell, he muttered. ″Here I thought we were on the same page.″ 

Gideon snorted. ″You shot me in the head, we couldn't make it that easy, now could we?″

″You're an annoying sparrow, Abel.″

″I beg your pardon.″ The response was incredulous. 

″Nothing, go to sleep.″


End file.
